


Claimed with Gold

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curse Break, Dom!Rumpel, F/M, Golden Lace, Intimate piercing, NSFW, PWP, Smutlet, cursed rumbelle, dom/sub dynamic, s1 au, sub!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: In a cursed Storybrooke, Lacey investigates the intimate piercings she doesn’t remember getting. She has a vague memory of a man with skin that sparkled, a man who looks remarkably like Mr Gold…





	Claimed with Gold

**Author's Note:**

> **NB:** Intimate piercing, dom/sub dynamic (dom!Rumpel, sub!Belle)

Standing naked in front of the mirror, Lacey stares at the piercings that she can’t remember getting. They’re simple and tasteful, and not at all like her apart from the fact that she has them in very intimate places. A small gold ring through each nipple, and a plain gold bar through her clitoral hood. She touches each piercing in turn, wishing that she knew where and when she received them, and who touched her so intimately to put them in.

_“I want you to claim me,” she says, and Rumpelstiltskin raises an eyebrow. “I want you to claim me as yours.”_

_“And why would you want that, my dearest?”_

_“Because I like being yours. I want to know that I’ll always be yours. A mark somewhere no-one else can see. Just you and I.”_

_She opens her bodice slowly and pulls down her chemise, not the slightest hint of shame as she exposes her breasts to him, pinching her nipples._

_“How about a ring of gold?” she suggests. “Here, in a place that only you get to see.”_

_“Very well.”_

_She feels the sharp, smarting pain as the metal penetrates her flesh, but then his magic is soothing her. She looks down to see the twin rings through her nipples, and she smiles, feeling loved._

Lacey gasps at the daydream. It can’t be a memory, for all its vividness, it’s far too farfetched. She shakes her head, caught up in idle fancies of masters and maids, and she gets dressed, ready to face another day.

She passes Mr Gold on her way to the shop and she has to stop and double take, because for a moment he looks like the master from her daydream. Expect he was strange then, not fully human, his skin mottled and sparkling in certain lights. She shakes her head. Mr Gold is the last person she would expect to be having erotic dreams about, but the idea of it won’t leave her head. She wonders what he looks like under his sharp suits, wonders whether he has any intimate piercings of his own. Lacey immediately laughs the thought away. Someone as buttoned up and uptight as him would never do anything so outrageous.

Then again, they do always say that the quiet ones will surprise you, and that odd things come from the least expected places. Did Gold pierce her nipples, a mark of ownership for something she can’t even remember? The more she thinks about it, the more the two faces seem to mingle in her mind, and she wants to know more. She wants to know the truth.

Later that night, Lacey lies in bed, naked between the cool sheets, and she finds her hand wandering down her body towards the apex of her thighs, dancing across her hairless mound to slip into her slit and touch the metal there. As she gently plays with it, it stimulates her clit, and soon she’s gasping with arousal, her fingers wet from her juices, and she rapidly rubs herself to completion.

As she cries out, another vision flashes before her eyes.

_She’s naked in his bed, her legs spread and wanton and her fingers busy between them as he watches her come by her own hand, rubbing circles around her clit and pumping two fingers in and out of her dripping entrance. He doesn’t often touch her, but he loves to watch. Once she’s spent, he bends to press a dainty kiss to her still swollen clit. The rings in her nipples are shining in the candlelight, and Belle wants nothing more than to be his._

_“It’s all yours,” she gasps. “It’s all for you. My body’s yours. My pleasure is yours.”_

_“Are you sure?” Rumpelstiltskin asks, touching one nipple. “Should I claim your pearl in the same way I claimed these lovely buds?”_

_Belle nods. “Yes. Yes.”_

_There’s sharp pain, the warmth of soothing magic, and Belle touches her new adornment, a reminder of her commitment to this man she loves._

Lacey startles out of her half-doze as memories flood back. Belle. Rumpelstiltskin. Lacey. Mr Gold. Castles and magic and evil queens and curses and above all, the piercings that link them together. It’s all there, in her memory, the two lives that she has led. She glances down at the metal decorating her nakedness.

Tomorrow, she’ll make Rumpelstiltskin remember too.

X

If Mr Gold is surprised to see Lacey walk into his shop the next morning, then he doesn’t show it. He has the ability to remain completely unruffled no matter who comes into his shop, as if he has been waiting for whoever his visitor is to appear.

“Do you have any experience in valuing jewellery, Mr Gold?” Lacey asks, without so much as a pre-emptory hello. His eyebrows raise for a moment, but then composure returns.

“I’m a pawnbroker, dearie,” he replies. “Jewellery is what I trade in.”

“I have some pieces that I would like you to value.”

Gold gestures to the counter. “Lay out your wares and I’ll give you a price.”

It takes all of his control not to react when Lacey unfastens her coat and lets it drop to the floor, leaving her nude beneath it, uncaring for the fact that anyone might come into the shop at a moment’s notice. He immediately sees the jewellery that she wants valued, the delicate metal in her nipples and slit. Even from here, he can tell that the quality is good.

“I’ll need a closer look, my dear.”

“Go ahead,” Lacey replies. “You can touch if you want to.”

He doesn’t intend to touch as he comes around the counter to continue his appraisal, but something has him reaching for her, brushing his fingertips over her nipple.

The flash of memory is immediate. Lacey lies stretched out on a bed for him as he pumps hard and fast into her slick, wet heat. But she’s not Lacey, she’s Belle, and his skin has a subtle glitter to it.

“Belle?” he whispers.

Lacey smiles. “Rumpelstiltskin.”

She steps forward confidently, cupping his face with both hands and kissing him firmly and deliberately. All the rest of the memories sort themselves out in Rumpelstiltskin’s mind, and soon they’re lost in a frenzy of kissing and touching, the little markers of her connection to him warm under his fingers.

“I’m yours,” Belle gasps as they make hard and desperate love on the floor of the back room. “I’m all yours, every bit of me yours, forever.”

No matter what realm they may be in, as long as she wears his gold, she will always be his.


End file.
